


Nightmares

by crescentshadows19



Series: Slender Family One-Shots [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderman-Fandom
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentshadows19/pseuds/crescentshadows19
Summary: Splendorman was starving and he didn't know what to do...Connected to Surprise, could be read as a two-shot or a stand-alone.Originally posted on Deviantart on March 23, 2016
Relationships: Splendorman/Reader
Series: Slender Family One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Nightmares

He’s been having nightmares again.

She could tell just by looking at him.

She sat up beside him, pulling the covers off of her. His trembled breaths came as he woke up a sobbing mess. She gently laced her arms around him as she began to pat him in the back soothingly.

This wasn’t the worst night.

Quite far from it actually.

This had been ongoing for several nights, weeks, or was it even months? She wasn’t even sure anymore. He’d wake up crying and sometimes screaming as well. Then she’d comfort him…when she could anyway. Sometimes the nightmares were too much for him that he’d break and lash out at anything, including her. The bandages on her arms were the proof of that. Yet, she decided to stay with him despite everything.

When he calmed down, he stared at the bloodied bandages before closing his eyes shut. He could handle anything, be it getting physically hurt, handling his brothers’ wrath, or even being tortured. He has dealt with it all before in the past but he still kept a positive attitude. However, this overwhelming feeling he had was worse than anything. The guilt kept on crawling on his back that it flooded him with grief causing him to lose it.

He held her closer than ever his voice breaking as he cries harder.

She didn’t say anything.

She didn’t have to.

There was nothing else to say.

She just held him in her arms shushing him between sobs. Smiling at him, as if everything’s alright when it’s not and it stabbed him to his core. ‘Shouldn’t she leave him?’ He wondered. ‘Doesn’t she know that she’ll just get hurt more and more?’

She kissed him softly on his cheek as he tried to calm himself down.

His eyes just dulled as more tears streamed down his face. She sighed as he let his mind wander back to his thoughts.

All this drama was completely unnecessary.

They were completely fine before any of this happened. They dated a lot, made each other laugh and smile, spent a great time in amusement parks, making funny jokes, and she even did the impossible to which she befriended each of his brothers that they had grown quite fond of her.

Yet, what happened?

The inevitable problem, it seemed.

It all started one night, when he accidentally attacked her. When he felt a strange sort of adrenaline started to pump into his body. He came near her with a crazed look in his eyes and a maniac grin that was forever etched into her memory before he knocked her out.

Luckily, one of his brothers was there and saved her. They soon found out that he was going through what every slender had gone through. ‘Blood lust or was it blood shot?’ She couldn’t remember due to the static that plagued her head when she talked to the youngest of them. But what she did remember was that he craved blood of a human. Well, not just the blood but the murder itself. A being such as him it would seem, needed to kill. For his very race, needed to kill to live or else the hunger would infest their minds and they would run amuck, killing everyone and everything until their need was satisfied.

And this was the problem.

He hated killing and he has never killed before. He was always the late bloomer out of the four brothers but he had the worst cravings.

He chained himself into a room in an abandoned building, feeling ashamed and closed off all connection with his lover, for he tried to hurt people and even his own brothers. They tried to help him, feed him the required meal in order to nourish himself, but as he saw the eyes of the victims he was suppose to feed off, he wouldn’t kill them and always let them escape. His stomach twisted in disgust at the very thought of eating them but his appetite was destroying him.

“ _Don’t kill anyone. Don’t eat anyone_.”

This was his mantra that he kept repeating to himself as his abdomen ached with want each night.

She was frantic.

When he suddenly disappeared after the incident, she didn’t know what to do. He had been missing for weeks, and every time she cornered one of his brothers they avoided her and dismissed the subject. That was until she tracked him down herself.

He didn’t want her to be here.

Not now.

Not while there was a high chance of him hurting her again.

She rushed into his arms as she wept onto him. Tears kept on cascading down from her pretty face as she held him tightly. He didn’t want this, he really wanted to push her away but _god_ did he need her right now.

He planted his face on the side of her neck as loud wails poured out of him, an uncontrollable flow of tears escaped from him as he hugged her tightly, missing everything about her.

She hesitatingly let go of the embrace and looked at him.

His usual tidy appearance was replaced by one of a savage. The place was filled with flies and maggots on the set of decomposing animals that wasn’t thrown out that he tried to use to quench his thirst off but sadly didn’t work. Anger and depression filled her at the grievance of the situation; this was too much for her to bear.

She had the place cleaned and himself as well and as soon as each brother entered the building she gave each of them a good scolding especially Slenderman who usually takes care of him.

Afterwards, she soon asked them if there was any way to stop his deprived state to which they said there was none. They didn’t know how to fix this, for each of them did what had to be done and they simply stated that it was his turn to do it. Splendor overheard and simply refused anything that would be killed by him. He stated that he would wait until the hunger would stop by itself; despite his brothers’ warnings that would never work.

She stood there silently until she made a decision that she will stay with him no matter how long it takes. He protested and begged her no to stay but she won’t have any of it. She loved him too much to leave him.

And she has stayed with him for six months straight.

Although she never complained, and did everything she can to keep him happy, he noticed the small signs of fatigue she had. The bags underneath her eyes that she tried to hide using a concealer, her hair that was always shiny now seemed dull in comparison, and her movements were now haggard as ever.

These were all caused by him.

And he _hated_ himself for it.

These thoughts were soon broken as she wrapped her arms around his neck and softly planted a kiss on his dried lips. He made a sad smile as he held her firmly. Her soft eyes twinkled in understanding as she just held him there. He gently laid her down beside him as they both drifted off to sleep.

He counted his breath as he watched her chest rise and fall down with each heart beat. He shuffled deeper into the covers, as he thought of how happy they would’ve been had this never happened. He let these thoughts wander as he felt himself enter a deep slumber.

He wasn’t dreaming of anything when a tiny voice asked him,

“What should’ve happened if this never happened?”

_“I would be happy.”_

He felt himself go to a dream-like state. He began to see vivid colors, with clouds of pastel pinks and yellows. His smile grew as he saw a world came to view, one made of sugar. He marveled at the sight of tiny hearts coming out of chimneys, the sun’s rays all turning into rainbows, the sound of children playing and laughing filling the air.

Now _this_ , this was paradise.

He watched tiny munchkins run out of their cupcake homes and began dancing in joyful banter in the middle of their town. When he appeared to view, they came near him and tugged him along to dance with them, to which he accepted.

He danced around and laughed along to the sound of mirth that seemed to grow ever louder. He was caught off-guard as a tiny munchkin jumps into his arms as he caught it.

“Eat me!” It shouted in a gigglish manner.

He chortled at the tiny thing and took it closer to his face. Hugging it close to him, the smell of sugar and icing seemed to waft off of it, that his mouth began to water.

_“Eat me! Eat me!”_

He licked his lips. The laughter was getting louder than before that it filled his skull. His heart began to thump hard against his chest as he felt himself slip into a trance.

_“Eat me! Eat me!”_

The background noise seemed to change from cheerful chatter to loud cacophonies in his head. The munchkin placed its head near his mouth and screamed, _“EAT ME!”_

He couldn’t help himself.

He bit down at it hard. The sugar spilled all over his mouth as the sweetness hit his tongue. He savored the taste before taking another bite. His mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

 _God_ , _was he hungry._

He bit the munchkin again and again, feeling so starved and so deprived. The saccharine flavor fills the pit of his stomach almost like syrup as the music began to roar in his ears, almost causing him to go deaf. He kept on biting and biting until there was nothing left of the munchkin.

He licks his fingers greedily, lapping up whatever was left. Savoring and almost breathing in its scent, he kept his hands close to his face.

 _It was sweet._ _Oh so_ _sweet that he_ _wanted mor—_

A loud clanging of metal made him jerk awake from his slumber. He immediately rubbed the sleep of his eyes only to see the figure of his youngest brother to be seemingly stuck on the doorway with a tray of food that was splattered on the floor.

“ **…What have you done?** ” The tone of his voice though still stoic had a slightly shaky tremble that Splendor noticed.

He scrunched his face in confusion and tasted something odd in his jaws.

“Slender, what do you …” He darted his eyes to his lover that was supposedly beside him and saw she wasn’t there. “Y/n? ” He tore the covers off the bed and threw it all to the ground. She wasn’t…there… He pulled his attention to the redness of the bed. Where did this come from?

Come to think of it what was the iron taste in his mouth?

Why were his hands so _sticky_?

And where did she—

_No._

_**No.**_

_**NO. NO. NO. NO.** _

_**WHAT DID HE DO?!** _

“ **Splendor, you’re…hyperventilating…”** He triedto steady his brother but Splendor snarled at him and began to break the bed, searching for her.

“ _Y/N?! Y/N?! “_

_“Y/N? WHERE ARE YOU?!”_

Slender suddenly held him tight, trying to pin his arms down to stop him from breaking anything. He struggled in his younger brother’s grasp trying to get away.

“ _Let ME go!! I NEED TO FIND HER!!!”_ He tried to shift his form away from him but Slender refused to budge.

“ ** _Brother,_ _she is dead.”_**

_“SHE ISN’T!!!”_

**“I will NOT tolerate you in hurting yourself like this.”**

_“SHE **IS** ALIVE, SHE IS!!! SHE HAS TO BE!!!”_

_“ **S**_ **PLENDOR… PLEASE…STOP…”**

He looked to snap at his brother but his gaze softened when he saw his own claws sinking deep into Slender’s forearm. He gingerly removed his fingers from him, as he started to calm down. He slumped down to the ground as Slender gently let him go.

His breath hitched as sobs and tears poured out of his eyes.

His younger brother came near him in hopes to comfort him but he wasn’t paying attention. His mind was engulfed into a state of numbness that he had never felt before. No words came out from him as his heart broke that night.

Splendorman had already felt different types of pain.

May it be torture, his brothers’ anger, or even depression.

 _But this, this_ was the _worst_ pain he had ever felt before.


End file.
